the in & the out
by dangerette
Summary: Sakura is popular, totally dence and having no clue of anything, seeming to Li that she is an easy target. But really, why did Li come to Japan even though he's not welcomed here? To the peeps that are already reading this, it's still the inout, i just ch
1. Default Chapter

sorry people but fanfiction deleted this story because it was too rude to be a G so i'm updating it over again. someone snitched on me I guess. Anyways, i just want to tell this reviewer, Kitten at Heart. She said something about my story being stupid and stuff. but the thing is she doesn't know my stories and the way i write them. so she should mind her own bussness and keep her mouth shut. if she hasn't anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. that's what she should do. i'm sorry if use english name with the OC, but i'm not Japanese or even know any name to do with Japanese and the OC i use don't go to my school and i don't know them. so this time i'm going to try and keep my story on using the right rating. bye

The In & The Out  
  
Summery: Sakura Kinomoto, the popular girl, head cheerleader, class bitch, queen of junior high prom and girlfriend of the school's captain of the football team. Li Syaoran, the school's loner and smarty pants even though he doesn't look like on.  
  
Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. There's a confession I need to make about my high school years. And yes, it weird and no, it not boring, it's quiet interesting, but embarrassing. I'll think back to 4 years ago, where it all began. It was a...  
  
Chapter One: Out of words.  
  
...Hot summer's day. In fact it was so hot that I was wearing my pink belly top, jeans hot pants and my fave pink flip-flops that made me look so gorgeous and hot. I was like totally blazing it that with that outfit ahem let me just get to the point right now. So anyways, I was in Maths class, talking to my friends when this guy I've never seen before walked in. I guess he was the new kid. He had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed cute but my friends said that I should have better taste than that.  
  
The teacher came in along with the new student. I stared at him for the longest time, which was around 3 minutes. I couldn't believe myself; I mean the longest time I've ever stared at someone in my whole life. So I stared at the boy and he seemed to be looking directly at my as well, for the first time in my life I felt myself cringe a little. My hands started to sweat. I mean, ewww. Why was he making me feel this way cause even Josh doesn't make me feel this uncomfortable, but this boy, I don't even know him and already he's making me feel weird.  
  
"We have an exchange student from Hong Kong," the teacher announced. I didn't really hear him properly, but I seemed to translate the words he was saying. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"  
  
The boy stiffened in his spot, but his face showed no emotion. What was his problem?  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran," Li said shortly. Is that it? So is his life this boring? Was all I could think of. I didn't know why I wanted to know more about this guy, the things is, I wanted to know more.  
  
"All right. Would you please sit next to Miss Kinomoto? Miss Kinomoto, would you mind putting up your hand?" the teacher said. I put up my hand and it seemed that people were giving Li dirty looks and sneers. I felt really sorry for the guy, but hey, I'm popular and I have to keep my cool or maybe I'll be left down drain. When Li sat next to me, I gave him my evil smile.  
  
"Where did you get that jumper from? The charity shop down the street?" I hissed. Everyone laughed, but not him. In stead, Li gave me a playful smirk.  
  
"I'm surprised that someone like you knows where the charity shot really is. Well let me tell you the truth, I'm not a tramp that you think is not good enough to hang with your type of group. Cause from where I'm standing, you look like a tramp even when I'm not looking at you," Li combat. Everyone was now gaping of what Li just said. I couldn't believe the attention this guy was getting and at my cost, I am the most popular GIRL or PERSON in this school. How can this freak just come in and say something like that? What a bastard.  
  
My eyes were fuming and his smirk was growing.  
  
What am I to say? I was out of words. And he's smirking, what a fool. I sank in my seat and stayed quiet.  
  
Everyone was now talking about what has just happened. The teacher tried to get them to calm down, but it didn't seem to work. As much as I hated maths, I couldn't just stand and let everyone talk like crazy. I mean, it was getting on my nerves and I wanted the class to shut the hell up. But instead, I sat in my seat with a disgusted look. Even when I wasn't looking at him could tell that that Li prick had an accomplished smile on his face. It's as if he was sent to ruin my life. What an idiot.  
  
The rest of the class was boring and that Li jerk still had that accomplished smile on. What happened? Did he get plastic surgery and his face has to stay like that or maybe it'll crack? I smiled at the thought. For some reason now smiling was not the right thing to do at the moment, so I returned my face back into a frown. This is taking so long, when the hell is this class going to finish? I screamed in my head. I tapped my fingertips on the table impatiently. I turned my head and my eyes landed on him once again and to my surprise, he was looking at me back. It seemed like he was looking at me for a while, because he was already looking at me before my eyes landed on him. I gave him a dark look with my eyes blazing.  
  
"What?!" I sneered. His eyes turned to hurt, which unluckily for him I saw and a tinge of guilt washed on me, but I made it look like I didn't care at all. His eyes returned back to no emotion. What was this guy? The freak of nothingness or the freak that needs to at least smile once in a while and when I say that, I mean with happiness and fullness.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize," Li said softly, only for me to hear, even though the class has suddenly gone quiet and was trying to listen to every ounce of word we were saying. Once gain I felt that guilt. Where is it coming from? I demanded.  
  
"Well...um..." again I'm out of words. Man, this guy is good at making me go quiet. What is it about him, is just what I can't figure out. My throat went dry and dry and I couldn't find my voice to speak. Everyone was looking at me, an expected look in his or her faces. Finally I found my voice to talk again. "Apology excepted." I said. Right there everyone had his or her eyes on me once again, shock written all over their foreheads. I was wishing for the bell to go and as if my wish was granted, it came true.  
  
"Okay class. Remember to turn to page 464 for homework," the teacher announced.  
  
As if! I thought, walking out of the classroom. My friends walked up to me with their bitchy faces on.  
  
"What, like so happened in there?" one of them asked, crowding around me. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"You're never like totally out of words Sakura. What is wrong with you?" Another sneered. Who are these people? The marching talking parade? Can't they just see that I was out of words? But the thing is, why was I out of words? I stared in space as my friends went on and on about what had just happened with that Li guy. He seemed so silent. AAARRRGH!! I like totally need to stop thinking about Li now. My friends continued to talk on and on. I need to end this.  
  
"Look. Don't worry about that Li guy. I can like soo get my boyfriend on him. Now he will sort Li out," I explained with a smugged smile around my face. My friends all nod their heads in agreement. Now we're moving off to lunch. Like FINALLY! I groaned. Today I was looking forward into seeing Josh, but now I feel like just being on my own. Why? It was a mystery, even to me.  
  
We were lining in lunch, waiting to get our food. It was taking forever. Someone was in front of me, whish I didn't never even noticed until now. It was a male figure. Oh no. Not him. Not again. I moaned. It's Li.  
  
"Ewww. Talk about making the line look bad!" my friend, Carla, hissed loudly for Li to hear. Li turned around with his expression unknown. He looked at Carla and just didn't show any emotion. What?" my friend sneered. This is not happening. My cheeks were growing red with embarrassment.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Li asked, keeping his calm. How does he do that? I would have lost it by now. I wondered.  
  
"Who said your name? Did you here any 'Li' name being said by any of us?" Carla asked, her disgusted smirk showing. For the first time the words 'what a blond bitch' were racing in my head. How can I think such a thing like that about my friend? What is happening to me? Okay, that's it. This guy is a jinx freak. I decided to step in-between the argument before it got any ugly.  
  
"Look, you two, just forget about it," I screeched so that they can hear me amongst Carla's hissing and sneerings that is so loud. My friends were so surprised to have heard me say that, but Li's face looked emotionless, as usual. Okay, think up an excuse! Think up an excuse! I ordered in my head. "I'm hungry, you know? And a popular girl shouldn't look pretty on an empty stomach," I lied. This used to work. I'll be surprised if it still does work.  
  
"You're right," my friends agreed all at once, nodding their heads along.  
  
Carla turned to give Li a warning glare. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Okay, so my little stopping the argument didn't actually work. I'll have to try better later on and make sure they don't cross each other. Because if anyone knew Carla like I did, they'll know she'll never give up when it comes to arguments, fights, having a boyfriend and loosing.  
  
I hardly ate any lunch that day. Even though I had cheerleading practice, eating just made me look sick. But when my head would "accidentally" land on Li, I'll feel this new wait off my shoulders and a little light headed. It made me feel like I've just been smoking weed and got totally high. It made me-I don't want to explain right now. It's all too much. Let me just carry on with the story.  
  
I was at cheerleading practice, cheering my butt off. All the boys seemed to be having fun looking at me. And I loved the attention. It was so cool. So anyways, I was cheering and it was after school. Josh would give me a smile every time I laid my eyes on him, but I could see he was checking out the other cheerleaders as well as the guys in the court. I didn't seem to care. I didn't feel like anything at that moment. All the time I'll always get excited when I see Josh, but now I don't feel anything for him at all. Was I getting bored of him? Nahh. I couldn't. Right?  
  
I know who to turn to. Tomoyo. My all time best friend. She's popular, but she doesn't treat people like I do. She's more loud to the teachers than to students. She says she wanted to get to the high level, so she plays pranks on the teachers instead of the students and geeks. Maybe she felt sorry for them. I asked her that once, but she said she'll be mad to feel sorry for them. But that's true.  
  
If you're popular, you're not meant to feel sorry for anyone. You're just meant to hang with a group and care about yourself. Even if your friends with the popular group, you keep your inside stuff to yourself. Only if it's good dirt about popularity and who's going out with who and stuff like that, then you spill. I don't know why they made that rule, but it's been going on since the 80s. And if you ever go out with a loner, you're a shit head. You're the geek, freak, loser and out liner at the same time. I couldn't believe it. But it was the only way of getting in. Even though I hat the rules, it's something to work hard on. And being popular is like so not easy. Jay Vaner High is the most written school of the year. Every year we get to be in the local newspapers, because our school has the best football players in the state. This, people, is why I need to stay popular.  
  
"Go Jay V! Go" We cheered. "Go Jay V! Go!"  
  
I'm lead cheerleader, so that's the reasons why I have to stay popular, cause if you're not, you're voted off the lead and exchanged for a fresh cheerleader if you get unlucky. But when you're captain, that can't happen. But I can still be voted off, which and I quote, is also bad enough.  
  
Cheerleading was now over and I was in Josh's car. His gold blond hair was so beautiful I wanted to lick it, and I always do. But today was different. We normally make out, but now I can't even look at the guy, not even in the eye. He put his fingers in my hair and gave me that playful look he gives me before me make out. My belly started feeling sick and my mind was telling me to dump the guy while I still had the time.  
  
"Um...Josh?" I asked disgusted.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered softly.  
  
"I think we should see other people," I announced. His face turned to a stone shock face.  
  
"Why?" was all he said.  
  
"Because I think we've lost that spark we used to have," I said. I opened the door to get out but Josh grabbed my other arm.  
  
"But I can change," He whined.  
  
"No, you can't I corrected. I got out of the car and started walking off. If I announced that I was breaking up with Josh today, one of my friends would have stayed to drop me home, but I just wanted to break the news after.  
  
I walked across the school parking lot on my own. There was another car there, but it didn't look familiar. I walked up to it to take a better look. I was now standing at the side of the car, examining it with my eyes.  
  
"I guess you like the look of my car," a voice said from behind me. How can there be someone behind me, cause I didn't here the footsteps coming up. I turned around to be face to face with none other than that Li guy. I twisted my lips and looked at him.  
  
"I don't like it. I just noticed that I haven't seen it before, so I decided to take a look at it and maybe later on I'll find out who it belongs to," I said.  
  
"Really?" he looked past me as if expecting someone to be there. "Where are your friends? Don't you go around with them everywhere? How comes you're not with them now?" He asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes as if I didn't care. "I was breaking up with my ex- boyfriend." I said smugly.  
  
"Whom are you going to walk home with then?" he carried on asking.  
  
"I didn't bring my car. I wasn't expecting to break up with Josh today, he normally drops me off," I said. Hey, wait a minute. Why am I telling this guy my personal matters again? Li smirked. Oh how original of him. It's as if he's allowing me to see a part of him he has not shown to anyone before.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you home?" he asked.  
  
What have I got to loose? I thought. "All right," I said. He opened his car with his keys and I stepped into the passenger's seat.  
  
We were driving home in silence. Damn. Can't this guy say something? I don't know what I'm saying, cause I'm not saying anything myself.  
  
"Just drop me off at Addison Street. Number 42," I said. I didn't seem to notice, but Li was already pulling into a driveway. What is this guy thinking? "Where are we?" I asked seriously.  
  
"Your house," he said calmly. I took a great look at the house in front of me and he was right, we were at my house.  
  
"Oh," was all I could manage. I got out of the car and muttered a thank you, then walked up to my front door. Maybe this guy ain't bad after all. I watched as he drove out of my drive way and down the street. All of a sudden I felt empty, but I shook it off.  
  
Heey. It's me sexy2hotti. I just want a kick start with my new story so that you guys won't be waiting long for the last chapter for the boy next door. So to keep you busy, I started my new story. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti


	2. An Insane exboyfriend

sorry peeps, i got the wrong story from my documents. here's the real chapter 2. lol. off with the story then

Chapter 2: An Insane Ex-boyfriend  
  
I'm back at school listening to the boring science teacher talk about elements and shit. I told my friends earlier about me dumping Josh. They were so surprised and said I was crazy to break up with a guy like him. How supportive, I thought sarcastically.  
  
I could feel something burn into the back of my neck, like I was being watched. I turned around in my seat stiffly, terrified of what I would see. My eyes landed on Li. He was looking directly at me as if his eyes haven't left my back for too long. All of a sudden I felt light headed. I turned back around and concentrated my eye at the teacher, even though I have never done it before, but hey, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Without me knowing, my mind wondered to what happened yesterday. Why was Li so nice to me? I mean, I didn't welcome him on his first day and he offered me to drive me home. I would never meet a guy like him ever again. That thought got me worried a little, but like always, I shrug it off. I haven't seen Josh since yesterday. He seemed so hurt, oh well, that's not my fault.  
  
The bell finally went, signalling that it was the end of class. Me and my friends all gathered around in a group and started walking outside the classroom, when my name was being shouted out across to me.  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto!" Someone shouted. I turned around to find Li running up to me. "You left this in my car yesterday," he said, handing me a lightweight gold chain. My friends all crowded round with shock written all over their faces.  
  
"Um...thanks," I said uncomfortably. Shit! It's the bracelet Josh gave me on our 5th date. I walked passed my friends, not wanting to hear their comments and sneers. They followed me around the school and still hadn't stopped the remarks about me being in Li's car.  
  
"I can't believe it. You just dumped a guy and already you've found another. Why didn't you tell us that you were in that fool's car?" Crisis moaned. She was a cute and nice, but also can be fasty. With her nice brown hair reaching to her waist and her baby green eyes. Any guy falls to his feet just to breath her sent. I rolled my eyes. Unbelievable.  
  
"I guess I just forgot," I apologized. Truly, this is how I apologize. It's really easy. "I'm sorry. But, he was only one there to take me home. I mean, none of you guys were there, and I need someone to take me home and he offered to drive and I said all right."  
  
"But you two ain't got anything going on, right?" Carla asked seriously.  
  
"No," I answered normally, showing my true face.  
  
"All right. But you best warn that fool that Josh will kill him when he hears about this," Shantelle insisted. Shantelle, one of my other friends, she can be a bitch when fights or bad things happen. She always joins in. She's really truthful, but insane sometimes. That's what I like about her and everyone only likes her because of her great fashion sense, her looks and jokes. My friends would hardly notice her if she didn't have it. Shantelle, her great short black that is shiny when it's in the Sun and her light eyes that looks like the moon comes out in the day just to watch you. When I said that one time, my friends thought I was being smart and shit.  
  
"Okay. Wait, why are we going to warn Li anyway?" I asked, stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh yeah," Shantelle remembered. "We don't give a shit even if that boy gets killed."  
  
That brought a little pain to my heart. Was I worried for Li just in case Josh beats him up? Do I care for in that way, trying to protect him from the bad things? Naaahhh! I shrugged it off like always. I never used to feel this way. I don't know why I'm feeling like it now.  
  
I was walking around the school, towards the girls' toilets. I asked my teacher earlier if I could go toilet cause I was so bursting. Before I was able to turn a corner, I could here a harsh voice speaking in the distance. I decided to stay where I was standing so that I could listen to what was going on and probably gossip about it to my friends.  
  
"Why the fuck was my girlfriend in your car yesterday?" I recognise that voice, it was Josh. What is he trying to do? I carried on listening in my little hiding spot.  
  
"I was just driving her home. I don't see something wrong with that," Li said calmly and quietly, but I was able to hear from the echoing in the hall way for there was no one there but them two. Wow, walls do really have ears. Doesn't this guy have an angry disorder; cause where I'm standing, Li stays calm no matter what. That is something I can never believe. This Li guy has to have anger stored in himself somewhere.  
  
"Don't mock me!" Josh warned. I heard a bang and some footsteps. Josh probably pushed Li to the locker wall and walked off. Li started walking my way. I stood on the spot as if my legs were glued to the floor and I couldn't move anymore. Li saw me and like always, his expression was nothing. How does he do that? I would be scared if I were him. I mean, if Josh ever came up to me about something like that, I would have ran away by then. Li stopped right in front of me, looking at me. I felt his eyes burn into me.  
  
"Why are you here?" was all he asked.  
  
"I was making my way to the toilets when I heard the little chat you and Josh just had a minute ago," I said shakily. My voice was rough, like someone was chocking me.  
  
"And you just stood there like nothing was going on?" he asked mocked.  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Come and save you like Wonder Women? I think not," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I expected you to-" he stopped as if thinking if it was right to say whatever he was going to say or not. He shook his head. "Forget about it," his eyes showed anger, but quickly, he changed his facial expression back to nothing so that I can't tell how he feels or not. Li walked off without his footsteps being clear as it connected with the waxed floor.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? I asked myself. I shook off the questions and weirdness in me and carried on walking to the toilet.  
  
I'm at lunch , sitting with my friends at our table.  
  
"Sakura, it took you such a long tome to go to the toilet. What happened?" Crisi asked me. I stiffened, feeling my cheeks go warm.  
  
"Um...I was at...um..." I stuttered, trying to find a good lie. "Um...I was bunking. You know that English teacher can be so uptight and get on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. I wish I found a great excuse to be able to get out of English like you," Crisi agreed. Thew! I sighed with relief.  
  
"Have you guys heard about Li being warned by Josh?" Shantelle asked, eating her hamburger at the same time. My ears purked up. Lie again. I told myself  
  
"Um...no?" I said uneasily.  
  
Shantelle nodded her head eagerly. "Yes. He said that he heard about you, Sakura, being in Li's car the day you dumped him," Shantelle explained.  
  
Right now my friends started joining in. Where is Tomoyo when you need her? She's out sick today. I sunk down in my seat, hoping my friends won't notice me silence. Shantelle turned to me with a worried look.  
  
"Sakura?" I looked at her as if I didn't care.  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"Why aren't you joining in the gossip?" She asked.  
  
"I don't feel like it," I answered. As soon as those words left my mouth, everyone on the table gasped as if what they were hearing was unreal.  
  
"What did you say?" Crisis asked, bringing her ear closer so that she could hear properly.  
  
"Um...let me think," I said changing my expression to thinking in thoughts. "I did!"  
  
Shantelle moved onto the empty seat next to me and felt my forehead with her like a mum would do to young child when they're sick. "You're not burning hot. I can't seem to find why you're silent," She recognised.  
  
Duh! I thought obviously.  
  
"I don't know why I'm silent. I guess I just don't feel like it," I told them, but no. they didn't want to give up.  
  
"You can't feel like not gossiping. I mean, it's like you're being like all those people. I mean, when you're popular, you're meant to be bitchy to the outside world," Carla pointed out.  
  
"I know. But, I feel like being just silent right now," I suggested for myself just so they would get the idea.  
  
"Have you got the boy problem? Don't worry darling, I had that too. I mean, you break up with a guy and now they're beating up every boy you come across, just because they want you to themselves. I find that cute," Crisi purked in cheerfully. Everyone awwwed at the statement. Can't they just see that I don't feel like gossiping right now? Now I just feel like telling them to piss off, cause I'm not in the mood for anything right now. I got off my seat and started making my way out.  
  
"Bye," I said before I started walking off. "I'm going somewhere." I said shortly and just left.  
  
"But, you can't!" I heard my friends shouting after me. I really need Tomoyo by my side right now.  
  
Where to go? Where to go? I kept asking myself as I made my way through the school hallway. I know. How about the computer room? I mean, it would be totally cool to just sit there and do stuff on the computer. Naaahhh. That is so not me. I guess I'll just go shopping after school; I'll rather just go to the mall on my way home. I decided that since I had nothing to do, I should go to my next lesson and wait for the rest of the students in the room.  
  
I started making my way to music, just to get a head start. I'm never early for lesson. Every time I go to lesson, I'm never early, except when I'm with Tomoyo. She always likes to be ready for the teachers so that she could get her prank ready for the class to see and laugh at.  
  
I'm finally at the door of the music room and I turned the door handle. I stepped in and noticed there was someone in the room sitting at the back by the window. I could make out whom it was; because he had his back to me he didn't notice me walking inside the room. I slammed the door and the boy jumped in his seat. He turned around and his eyes grew wide as soon as he laid them on me. Oh no. Why me, God? I moaned. It's Li.  
  
"I'd never think you're an early class type of person," he smirked. What is so funny?  
  
"So?" I said, taking my normal seat, which was right at the back next to him.  
  
"So, I'll think that you would be with your mates. What happened? They dumped you?" he amused.  
  
I can't believe this guy. He is actually trying to make a conversation with me. Can't he just see that I'm not interested? Instead of saying bug off, I said, "So what are doing here?"  
  
"I can't believe that you are actually talking to me?" he said in a fake surprised tone.  
  
"So can't I," I said without thinking.  
  
"So what do you like to do?" he asked.  
  
"Stuff," what am I doing? I'm talking to the loner, Li Syaoran. When he asks a question again, blank him. I ordered myself.  
  
"So what happened to your friends?" he asked, he's eyes looking at me carefully.  
  
Don't say a word. Don't you dare say a word. "I think they're still in the cafeteria, or are in the football court checking out the guys," I answered yet again with out thinking.  
  
"Cool," he smiled.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell went, cutting me off. The students started running in through the now opened door, but stopped as soon as they saw me sitting next to Li.  
  
"What?!" I asked rudely. I mean, yeah, I'm sitting next to Li, it doesn't mean anything. Right? Oh well.  
  
"Nothing," they all said at the same time and carried on walking to their desks. I could hear some whispering going on, if I translate them properly, then the whisperings will be, "I can't believe she's actually sitting next to HIM" if you think what they're saying is bad, wait till you hear what my friends are going to say.  
  
Here they come now, I thought as the classroom door opened and my friends walked in. They're mouths practically dropped to the ground and their eyes popping out like a guy jumping through a hoop.  
  
Carla looked at me and then moved her eyes along to Li and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing sitting next to HIM?"  
  
"I'm just sitting. I mean, it's not against the rules, right?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes. It's against the popular rules to sit next to a loner. I mean, I thought you were better than that, Sakura," Shantelle exclaimed.  
  
"I was just sitting here. I mean, this is my seat, right?" I said obviously.  
  
"Well, she's right. Why did you come here first then?" I had to think up an excuse if I don't want all sorts of rumours going around about me.  
  
"To chill. Where else could I go?" I said keeping my cool. I almost forgot Li was sitting right beside me, watching the conversation silently.  
  
"You could have come to the courts to check out some guys. I mean, that's way better than coming here early," Carla said disgusted.  
  
She's right. If you're popular, you do everything disliked to what the teachers really want. So you come to class late, piss them off anf play pranks on them.  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't be bothered. And anyways, I'm tired," I moaned, acting it out.  
  
The teacher walked in and announced for all the students to sit in their seats. I guess shopping for me is not going to fit in the picture I'm going through right now. Maybe in the weekends. All right, my friends are looking at me, expecting in their faces. Even if the teacher said that I should sit in this seat in every lesson we have Music, I decided that moving was what would do my friends best if I don't want them going on, so that they won't accuse me of being with a total stranger. I think Li is probably hurt by now.  
  
Yep, this is not the best way to finish it, but, oh well. Please review. And thanks to all the people that reviewed for the first chapter, it made me happy to know that at least you guys read my story and was bothered to review it. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti


	3. Somebody Kill Me

Somebody Kill Me.

I walked through the hallway of Jay Vaner High.

Finally, Tomoyo's able to come in to school today. I filled her in on all the stuff that's been happening lately. She said she's going to do something as well and also said that it was something she couldn't say. I wonder what it is.

I'm now outside of my homeroom, turning the door handle and pushing the door open.

I walked inside the room, looking around, my eyes carefully scanning the room for Tomoyo.

She's at the back, talking to...Li! What is she doing? She doesn't even look like she's angry with him or something. She looks happy to be talking to him.

Tomoyo hasn't even notice that I have entered the room already, basically she hasn't even noticed me.

I stamped my legs down to the back of the classroom, hoping that Tomoyo realises my rage and anger.

"Ahem!" I fake coughed. Tomoyo looked up at me, her face showing excitement.

"Hey Ku-Ku!" she greeted with a hyper tone of hers, using my nickname. I hate it when she calls me that.

I pointed my index finger over at Li disgustedly.

"What are you doing sitting next to him?" I asked. Tomoyo's face turned to hurt and disappointment.

"If that's how you want it to be, then fine. I was talking to him cause of what you said to me the other day. I was warning him. Telling him straight that if he tries getting to you guys again then he gets, from everyone," Tomoyo answered, clearly. But still, I couldn't help but feel that there was a little hint of a strange tone in her voice just then.

"Yes. But, it doesn't look like it from where I was standing," I counted back.

"What does it look like then?" she asked, through clenched teeth.

"It looks like you were having a wonderful time talking to this-"I struggled as I tried to find the right word to describe Li. "-this-this loner."

"Well, you've got it wrong. I'm really trying to get why he acts the way he acts," Tomoyo whispered with a wink.

Normally, I don't care. But, for some reason, I actually wanted to know why Li acts the way he acts. I mean, no one else acts exactly like that. Well, at least no one I've ever met in my life.

"Oh. Okay," I said as I sat down next to Tomoyo, who went off chatting to Li. Why does she even consider chatting with him? I mean, come on, there must be someone out there with an interesting life than Li. And anyways, Li doesn't even talk at all. He just sits there and listens.

I can't wait to see what prank Tomoyo has set out for the teacher. This is going to be joke. Every morning, Tomoyo does a prank on the teachers. And the great thing is, they don't even know who it is, so they won't be able to be prepared when they don't even know who it is.

Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to mention that Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol, has a new friend and wants me to see him. Well, since I've broken up with josh. But, why won't Tomoyo just tell me who it is instead of making me worry like this?

My other friends started walking in the classroom one by one. It's weird when their mouths all dropped at the same time when they saw Tomoyo talking to Li.

Carla gave Li the most hideous look that the world won't have enough money to buy.

"Didn't you, like, fill her in or something?" she asked me.

"Yes, I did. But Mo-Mo would explain later for you guys to understand," I said, not even bothering to tell them everything myself.

They all looked at Tomoyo and she nod her head in agreement and carried on talking to Li. Using my best-friend's nickname is so fun.

The teacher scurried in desperately straight after the bell rang. He had a bunch of papers and seeing that he had no time, he put them messily on his desk table.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Bay," the class said glumly.

All right then class. I would like you all to finish off the home-works that you have to hand in or if you don't need to do that, at least check your home-works or if you've already done that, get a book out and start reading. Thank you," he explained with a sigh at the end. Mr Bay proceeded on sitting on his seat, which gave this weird squishy sound. Some students in the class were already trying to hold in their laughter and some just burst out laughing. The teacher got back up and looked at the whole class as if we were crazy or something. "5 minutes detention for this whole class after school." He said and turned around to write it on the bored. Mr. Bay had some brown goo on his butt as iff he pooed on himself.

Tomoyo got up from her seat and shouted in a tragic voice. "Sir pooed himself! Sir pooed himself! Oh the shame!"

Everyone burst out into fits of laughter and giggles. Except for one person. Li just sat there, staring at me, still. No movements not even a blink. All of a sudden I was drawled into his eyes. All of a sudden there was no one in the world. It was just me and him. This felt strange, too strange for comfort.

The scene of the laughing and the teacher being in hell was brought back to me. I snapped my gaze off of Li straight away and just looked at the teacher screaming at the class blankly.

Tomoyo leaned closer to my desk and whispered a are you all right. But of course, I lied. But I'll tell her everything soon. When I have the right time.

It is now next period and me and my friends were heading to my locker to get something. Tomoyo was telling us about the chat she had with Li. She said that he seems familiar, but can't tell us.

There are some things Tomoyo never actually told me, like how her and Eriol met. Cause whenever we would chat, she would say that he's so great with ladies and he knows how to treat a lady. But when I would ask her how both her Eriol, she would just change the subject. I hate it when she does that.

We've finally reached my locker and I twisted the code and my locker jammed open, with a bunch of roses falling out. There was a card that also fell out with it. It was folder in half so I unfold it.

It said: Dear Sakura my love,

You've broken my heart badly

And made it shatter to a thousand pieces

For the first time, I felt different from when I first laid my eyes on you

My life can not go on without you in it

Loving you dearly, your secret admire.

My friends were reading over my shoulder.

"Wow!" Carla exclaimed. "He actually used the word heart. I mean, where is this guy, the 19th century or something?"

"Yeah, I know," Shantelle joined in. "What a cocky bastard. What guy would write broken my heart to a thousand pieces?"

"Ewww, he said my love." Crisi shrieked. "That is so being 30!"

And they all burst out laughing. Yeah, my friends are bitchy and sad, but the weird thing is why hasn't Tomoyo said something. She's usually the first to say something, I mean being my best friend and all.

Without another word, I stormed off down the hallway leading to outside, where the basketball court is. I pushed the doors open and stamp my feet along as I went up to Josh, who was talking to his friends.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I knew you would want me back. That's the thing about ladies, they break up with me when really they can't get enough of me," he said smugly.

'What a lozer,' I thought disgustedly. "Don't flatter yourself, Josh. I am not here to get you back. I'm here to ask you about this." I said, sticking the card in his face.

"What is this?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play games with me," I said. Josh grabbed the folded card out of my hand and read it. When Josh finished reading it, he gave a crazy look. "Wow. This guy actually used heart in this card, where is he, the 19th century or something?" Josh handed the card back to me.

"So?" I asked, annoyed.

"So, what?" he mocked. "You weren't thinking I wrote it, were you?" I didn't say anything nor move. "How can you think such a thing? So basically, even though we've been going out for like 5 months, our relationship didn't mean anything. You know what, I don't care any more. No matter what happens to you, I won't care. I mean, I actually thought we had something there, but from where I'm now standing, we had nothing," Josh stated and turned back around to talk to his friends. That's rude.

My friends grabbed me back inside so that I wouldn't get into a lot of trouble when the teacher asks me why I'm late and stuff like that.

Time went by so slowly as the damn science teacher was talking about elements. Who could have secret admire note in my locker today? Who would it be? I mean, it can't be my past resent boyfriends or something like that? But they wouldn't, and I know that for sure. Who could it be?

It's now five minutes before the bell and our science teacher is sitting on her desk with a paper in her hand. "I want to announce that there would be a science project that would have to be done. And I have already got your pairs right here on this piece of paper." She said, holding it up. "Now I'm going to read it out. First pairs are Tomoyo and Crisi." The two did a happy 'yes.' "Next is Shantelle and Carla," another happy 'yes' was heard. "Sakura and Li," everyone froze on the spot. No word was uttettered out of anyone's mouth. Everything was dead still. I turned my head and looked at Li, who was already looking at me. But there was something different in his eyes, was it shock and excitement at the same time? I can't tell. The bell went signalling that it was the end of class. The class stopped the silence and soon the room was filled with endless chatter.

"I'll read the rest of the pairs next time," the teacher shouted for us to hear. This is going to be a long week. Why does life hate me so much?

I hope you guys liked that. The thing is that I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, it's cause I'm loving my summer holiday so much. But now it's raining so I decided to finally update. Review if you want to. No-one's forcing you. Bye now.

Sexy2hotti


	4. His House

Chapter 4. His House

"I am WHAT?!" I screeched into my best friend's ear as she desperately tried to cover them.

"You're pared up with the loner. You rather just face it," Tomoyo said. What is she saying? I thought she was meant to be on my side.

"What did you just say?! I asked, making sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me.

"I said, you rather just face it. And any ways, remember when you said you actually wanted to make a good progress this year then all those other years of being so dence and not getting anything right with anything?" Tomoyo reminded me. Why does she have to bring up those times? MY eyes turned to flames as Tomoyo and I carried on walking down the school hallway.

It was after school and since I didn't bring my car today, I'm gonna have to go home with Li to work together on our home work. For real though, someone be reasonable with me. I am actually be pared up with Li. There's something wrong with that sentence. Don't you just see it? I mean, you guys aren't that blind to tell that if Li and me actually did work together, we would probably flunk it?

As Tomoyo and I headed out the door, she said good-bye to me and headed for her car. I started walking down the school parking lot and I spotted Li's car from a distance. If my eyes were right, then I could actually tell that Li was actually in the car waiting for someone.

I walked up to his car and peered through the passenger window. He turned his head to face me and wind down the window. "Who are you waiting for?" I asked, opening the door to get in.

"You. Don't tell me you have already forgotten that we're pared up together for our home work project?" Li mocked and seeing that I kept quiet coz I was fastening my seat belts, he carried. "Man, Kinomoto! You're so dense. Such friends you have for not telling you that your brain is disfunctioning."  
  
"For your information, my brain is not disfunctioning actually, it's functioning very well," I said pointing my index finger at him in a bitch such of way.

"Yeah, and I have a British accent," he joked even more.

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets get to yours already!" I ordered. "And you said MY brain was disfunctioning."

"It is, and we're not going to mines, we're going to yours," he stated back.

"No we're not. For your information, I would never let you enter my house in that sort of outfit you're wearing right now. If you know what I mean," I explained. "And how old are them shoes, last year or even the last 2 years?" I mocked, cracking a little.

"Actually, Kinomoto, it's last month," he corrected me.

"Oh yeah," I said, my voice low, probably of embarrassment. Now I remember, Josh was wearing them shoes just last month. I thought oblivious. Not bad for a loner.

"So...who's house are we going to today?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell on us just a moment ago.

Seeing that he is not answering, for trying to decide on it, I came up with an idea. "Lets play rock paper scissor for it. If you're the looser, then that's the house we go to."

"All right," he agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors," we said together. His was rock and mine was paper.

"Yay!" I cheered loudly. Li groaned and began driving to where ever he lived. It could be a dump judging by the clothes he wears to school. I thought to myself.

Li drove in silence, no word was passed out from any of our mouths. Okay, this is uncomfortable. I sighed, looking outside the window, trying to at least make a conversation between the two of us.

"So," I said, still thinking of what to say. "I guess you've heard about what happened today, then?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Um...that thing. Someone sent me this love note in my locker and I blamed it all on Josh," I explained. "I mean, the word travels around in a minute. Didn't you get the news?"

"Unlike some people, I don't gossip," He retorted. Okay, what a hard head. I whistled out-loud. "Do you have any idea of who it might be, maybe?" he carried on with the conversation. Okay, that was wierd; Li isn't keeping the conversation short. Did he just band his head and lost it or something? Hello...it's me Sakura, the one you're meant to hate for the rest of your life at least. "Are you just going to sit there and blank me or aren't you going to answer?"

Now that snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said, biting my lover lip softly.

"I was asking you if you think you might know who the person is?" Li said, a little glint in his eyes. Okay, now what was that all about? Even though my body my fidgeting, I was able to keep my face cool.

"Of course I don't know who it is. But who ever did was really sweet. I mean, I really liked the note, it touched me. But that was what I found weird about it. It made me feel something," I said, feeling myself being in a trance. I shock my head viciously as I also realised something else. "Wait a minute. Why am I telling YOU this?!" I screeched. "You tell anyone and you dies!!" I warned, with fire blazing in my eyes.

"Your little lover dovey secret is safe with me," he said. I gave him another loo. I promise," he added. That got me back to normal.

This time we drove in comfortable silence as my thoughts trained else where.

Without me noticing, Li stopped the car and took his key out of the ignition. "We're here," He called out. I snapped out of thoughts all of a sudden forgetting where 'here' was.

"Where?" I asked.

"My house," Li told me. And with a little of 'what a dumb ass she is' coming from his mouth, he got out of the car. Really, Li can be really scary when you're alone with him.

I looked up to find an apartment building in front of me. I quickly got out of the car and started following Li.

We got on a lift and he pushed the number 9 indicating the ninth floor.

The alleviator stopped softly and opened up. "Where here," Li told me as we both stepped out of the alleviator and started walking down the corridor to finally have reached the door number 98.

"This is where you live?" I asked, my mouth about crack up with laughter. Maybe I was right, maybe his house is a dump.

Yeah," he answered, putting his key in the keyhole. The door opened up and I could smell some nice fresh smell or something. I looked around as I walked inside the house, the place was neat and seemed to look new.

Then an old man stepped out of a room with an apron on and a hoover. He smiled at Li and bowed to him.

"Hello, Master Li," the man greeted.

"Hi, Wei," Li greeted back. The man looked at me and then back at Li

"Um...master Li. Isn't it a bit too early bringing home girls already? I mean, I thought you came to Japan to meet your friend. Weren't your words clearly said that when you come to Japan, girls would be the last thing on your mind, at least until you find someone that you think is worth your time?" questioned Wei.

"Wei, don't talk about my personal life in front of people you don't know," Li muttered silently just so that I wouldn't be able to hear. But, unlucky for him, I have a great hearing. Hahahaha! I laughed in my thoughts.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. She's just here so that we can we can discuss our project together. We were put together for our project and well, I lost a little game and that's the reason why we're here for now," Li explained, flushed a little.

"Yes, master. I'm sorry," Wei apologised and walked off in shame.

"Master?" I question, my look going along. "What is he, you're servant or something?"

"Yes. He's my private butler," Li said, walking to his room and me following behind.

"What? You're rich?" I screeched.

"Yes and if you tell anyone, I unfortunately would have to kill you," he joked. We finally reached his room and walked in. I looked around. There's something really strange about this room. Oh yeah, now I know. It's neat, too neat. This room is nothing like mine.

"And you're a cleaning freak as well," I said, smirking in the middle.

"It ain't my fault that I grew up with such a strict family," Li complained.

"Where is your family? Don't tell me that you all live in this small apartment," I said an unbelieving.

"Of course not. You know how stupid that is. I only came to Japan to see my friends," Li stated.

Wait! What did he just say?

"Friends? Since when did you have friends?" I asked, my eyes showing shock all of a sudden.

"What? You think that I'm going to go to school where I haven't even got friends?" Li said, mocked.

"So... who are your friends?" I asked, interested.

"If I tell you, I'm unfortunately would have to kill you," Li mimicked, smiling a little.

Wait! That seems to be the first smile I have ever seen from Li. I mean, a smile that is not a smirk.

"Okay, that's not funny, that's scary," I moaned.

"Whatever," Li muttered.

"You're room is nice," I commented. "I can see your fave colour is green," I said, looking at the coloured room, running my fingertips on the green painted wall, feeling mesmerized by it.

"How can you tell," he joked. Okay! That's it, he has gone too far with making fun of me.

"What is your problem, Li?" I asked, pointing my index finger accusingly at him. "Do you make fun of me or something, because if you do, I can put in a few words about you myself and I'll see who is the one making fun of who," I took small steps up yo him with every word I was saying. But even though I've tried this a couple of times and all those times people would stumble back in fear. But not Li. He didn't even blink.

"So, you're point is?" he asked, not even caring at all.

"My point is, we will be seeing who is laughing last, because whoever laughs second last then first then, then that would make me look like I laughing first so that I can be also be laughing last," I said, mumbling myself up.

"You're crazy," Li commented.

"Pardon?" I asked, even though I heard clearly what he said.

"Nothing," he lowered his voice at me.

"Whatever!" I said. Not really giving a damn. I mean, is this guy for real? Fist he like, drops me off of school, even though I've just broken up with my ex on that very first day and I made fun of him, I accepted. Kay, maybe I should rephrase that. Am I for real? While I was deep in though, Li was saying something, but to me it was blah, blah, blah. As if I cared anyways.

I turned my gaze over to him. "Sorry, absolutely didn't hear a word you just said."

"What, you don't speak English anymore?" he mocked me. My face turned red with anger and embarrassment. How dare he? He smirked, as if he actually accomplished something. "Man, some people can't take a joke sometimes."

"Oh, I can take a joke. It's just that you can't make one properly," I challenged, with a smirk of my own.

"Yes I can, you just can't tell if it's a joke or a compliment. You wanna know why?"

"No, but even though I don't want to hear, I'm guessing that you would be telling me some time or sooner," I looked at him up and down.

"Because you seem to think that you're so pretty that you don't notice it if they're actually mocking you or even giving you sarcasm or a joke," Li explained. That actually hurt.

"You're so mean," I soaked.

"I was only joking," he smiled. Yeah, he smiled and didn't smirk. I blinked several times before actually understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh, right," I half smiled.

Li walked up to his computer. "You know how to use a computer, right?" Okay, those jokes are getting dry already.

"Haha, you're so funny," I said, sarcastically.

"Stop it Kinomoto, you're killing me." Li's eyes twinkled a bit, but were covered up in a second.

"Of course I know how to use a computer. I mean, who doesn't?" I mimicked, sitting down on his computer desk.

"You know, I didn't say you could sit down," Li said, with that weird smile of his.

"I don't care. And anyways, my feet is hurting me, I had to desperately sit down," I counted back.

"Well, it's my house, my chair and my computer," Li counted back at me. Yep, that true. But, "Yeah, and it's our project, our grades and we both have no choice now, do we?" I warned, gritting my teeth together in a 'if you dare' sort of look that adulrts give you when you have just done something wrong.

Li shrugged and looked down at me. "Yeah, that's true. Bur still, it's my house, my desk, and my computer.

I sighed, as if there is nothing I can actually say to get through his thick head. And he thinks MY brain is disfunctioning. "Whatever," I breathed. "Come one already. We need to get our project over and done with."

Hours has past and me and Li were half through my project, wait, let me rephrase that, OUR project. I grabbed my book and started packing up my pens and pencils and so on.

Li looked at me, a confused look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hello?" I said, obviously. "It's 9 already. And any ways, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Hurry up and get ready so that you can take me home!"

"Why would I be doing that?" He asked.

"It's late, and remember? You dropped me off with your and stuff. So come one, I need to get home before my brother does. And trust me, he isn't a welcoming person," I warned.

"All right. But only cause I don't want my ass kicked," Li said.

We're now in the car and Li is driving me home. In just a couple of minutes, I'll be home.

"So, what else should we add to our project?" Li asked.

Um... why is he starting a conversation with me?

"I don't know. Maybe more about the disease or something," I suggested. For real, I didn't what to say. My mind was blank.

The car stopped and we were in front of my house in the parking space.

I opened the door, but Li grabbed me back. I looked at him with a confused look in my eyes, but then changed it to hate. Glaring at him as much as my face could mange. I looked at him up and down. "You're touching me!"

"You don't understand," Li said. For the first time I could see that Li was uncomfortably and uneased.

"Then what is it that I would understand," I sneered, my teeth gritting together angrily.

"Look, what if I told you who it was that put those roses in your locker and the note as well," Li said, trying his hardest not to make me switch.

"I didn't mention roses to you," I recalled.

"Yeah, but I-I-I- hear-hear-heard abo-about it," Li stuttered.

"But you told me you didn't hear about it and that you don't gossip," I said, surprised. "What's going on, Li?"

"Um...I think I might who it was that sent you those roses and the note," said Li.

"Who?" I asked.

Li opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone who knocked at the window on my side. I turned my gaze from Li, to the person at the window. It was my brother, Tori.

"I have to go," I said, opening the car door and stepping out, to be greeted by my brother with a thousand questions. "Oh, and hi to you as well, Tori."

"Look, monster, you're lucky I'm not going to tell dad about you bringing boys home," Tori said, his voice getting higher with every word he was saying.

"He's my lab partner for our project," I explained.

"Yeah, and I have two heads," Tori said sarcastically.

"If you look closely you can actually see something popping out of your neck. Eww it just blinked at me," I said, in a fake grossed out tone.

"This ain't the time to be joking. He best be your lab partner, or maybe he would be dead before you actually say California," Tori warned.

"Whatever," I breathed, walking to my door step with my brother following behind me.

Today was the worst day pf my life, I hate. Why did god have to be so cruel to me?! I screeched out loud with anger as I shut my bedroom door with a big bang, probably earning a hell from my brother downstairs, but I didn't care. My life is already ruined. What does Li know about the roses anyway? I wondered as I fell asleep, not being bothered to change into my PJs. That was the last thought of the day from what I remembered.


	5. Rumours

Chapter 5

Hey guys. I finally got the motivation to pursue this story. I'm very sorry it took so long, but you never know how long a writer's block would take to get over. But now I feel more inclined to carry this story on, so I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah! I would also like you to tell me what you think about my poem, you see I've been thinking about joining a creative writing class, but I'm not really sure. First I would like to improve my style of writing in order to prepare myself properly for the course. Well tell me what you think and enjoy!

Scars

Whiplashes

Bruises

Marks

And scars

Screaming

Fighting

Battling to let go

Just like a rose thorn

My wounds prickle

White blood cells rushing

To heal these blood dried lines

Unsuccessful they'll be

Because I still have these scars

Reminding me

Just how I got here

Shots of pain runs through my body

Bloody, gory, running

Down to the core

Of my skin

But still I'm fighting to let go

Why do I keep fighting

When nothing will change?

They say it is better to stay and fight

Thank run away

I stay for you

Those three little words

Are what keeps me close to you

Still like the spot on your right cheek bone

Pensive, passive and unmoving;

Unwilling to let go

Like that spot; my presence fills you with disgust

No bruise is great enough to remove me from this spot

By you is where I call home

The same home where I gained these marks and scars

Well I hope you enjoyed that, now on with the story J

The next day was the worst. First of all, who do people think they are? As soon as I walked in through the doors of Jay Vaner High I was met with curious glances, fast whispering lips and playing ignorant but pretty much aware that I am in fact here sort of head turnings. What's this about, you ask me? Well, I'm afraid I can not answer that question because damn god I have no clue.

For the first time in like forever I am the centre of all gossip and not in a good way I must add. Actually, it was in the way you'd feel when you're the centre of attention and everyone is pointing accusing fingers at you sort of way. Get the picture now? Good. I for sure at this moment am not liking the feeling. Well, at least now I know how it feels to be on the receiving end. That's what my father would say. 'Sakura, I'm glad for once you know how it feels to be badmouthed and talked about in a grotesque manner.'

To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have minded them talking about me so much, because I'm so popular it is bound to happen every so often. But ever since that blasted Li entered our school my popularity has been soaring through the roof, negatively of course.

All I managed to gather from the chit chatter of gossiping mouths was that apparently I've decided to convert to the other side and I am now dating the schools' most hated person. That's right, you guessed it, the now infamous, Syaoran Li.

How the hell did they manage to gather all of this from the fact that we were partnered up in science class and that I had to go over to his house in order to do our project? Don't I at least have the right to prove my innocence from all the lies developed by the increasing growth in gossip? Yep I know, even if I tried I will not succeed because there's no such thing as proving the truth when it comes to gossip. Just don't bother trying to explain things to people. They'll just try to catch you out for denying things and make it sound like the lies are actually true, when they're not.

Ah well! Who ever said bad publicity was not good? I could use this to my advantage some how, and when I do they won't even realise it. In fact, some day I am going to use this gossip so well it'll make all of them bite their tongue and groan in pain! MUAHAHA!!

Now pushing the gossip topic aside, my mind started to wonder back to last night. Wait! Wasn't Li supposed to tell me something? Right! It was related back to how and why I got those flowers and that note in my locker. When I see that boy I am going to interrogate him like no tomorrow. Just imagine a black and white motion picture, me with a detective hat and a lit cigarette in between my lips. I'll have Li sat on a desk, sweat dripping down his clear white skin, eyebrows nervously furrowed and hands clasped together hoping I'd spear his life as long as he tells me what I need to know. Now that's what I call painting a pretty picture. A wry smile appeared on my face as I walked through the corridors of my high school towards my first class of the day: Maths.

As I entered my Maths class, silence cut through immediately like a knife. All eyes were on me, watching my every move, step and facial expression. Ok! That's it! When I find out who's been spreading these rumours, they are so dead. I made my way to my desk, already noting the figure beside it. It's the aforementioned guy himself ladies and gentlemen, thee Mr. Li Syaoran. Give a round of a pours to the centre of the gossip and the reason why I'm being talked about so much.

Li shut me a questioning look, as if his wondering if I've heard the rumours that have been circulating the school grounds lately and I gave a him a dirty look in return. Just at that moment, Tomoyo bounded through the door in a hasty manner. Her breathing was short and heavy showing that she probably ran to get here.

"Oh my like GOSH, Sakura!" she screeched at such a level that I don't think its even been invented yet. I had to cover my ears in order to protect my ear drums from bursting.

"Oh my like GOSH, what?!" I asked back in the exact same way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I mean, aren't I you're best friend? I thought I meant something to you!" Now she's starting to get emotional on me, I think I even see a tear appearing at the corner of her eye.

"Well I would if I knew what you're talking about," I reply.

"Well, first of all let me just say congratulations. I think its amazing," she paused for a second. "But isn't this like a against the rules? Ah well! Sod it, just promise me I can be the maid of honour."

"Wait!" I stopped her from her jibber jabber. "Tomoyo, what are you talking about?" she drew her hand up to point from me to Li.

"That both of you are engaged!"

I froze on the spot, unmoving, emotionless and absolutely shocked.

3...2...1... "WHAT?!" I screamed, actually it was more like I roared. Oh well, either way I was furious. "What do you mean we're engaged?"

"Well, everyone is saying that you are," then her expression turned into confusion. "Aren't you?"

"Absolutely not!" I turn myself to Li. "Tell them. We're not engaged!" I almost commanded.

But Li said nothing, instead he just kept his mouth shut, his face blank and his eyes diverted, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Oi!" I say to him, in my part also refusing to be ignored. "I'm talking to you! They're saying things about us that are untrue! We both know they're not so tell him already!" He finally turned his face to me. Good at least I got a reaction out of him.

"I don't have to prove anything to these people," was all he said and just like before he returned his expression back to nothingness.

"OOOOOK!" I say sarcastically, a horrendous laugh released itself from my mouth. "Mr. I-don't-have-to-prove-anything! I don't care!" I said, slamming my hand down on the table. "I do not want stupid rumours about me being engaged to you spreading around school. Because it's not true." I turned around to the rest of the class who had been paying attention to this entire spectacle. "Do you hear me? They're all lies! I would rather slit my throat, bathe in mud and pull out my own eyes balls before I allow myself to be engaged to such an emotionless person!" with that I gave Li my final glare and relaxed back into my seat.

Tomoyo then sat herself in the empty seat next me. Throughout the entire duration of Maths I would feel her glance my way every now and then, probably to check that the whole rumour thing is not getting to me that much. But in fact it was. I care too much about my reputation to allow myself to be associated with that tramp dressing prick whom might I add thinks he is so high and mighty to not correct a few rumours. Fool!

When class was finally finished I packed my things in a haste and rushed out of the room. I've only just managed to survive first period and already a headache is forming. I mean, of all things people have to talk about it just had to be about me and Syaoran. Like hello!! People, don't you see the amazingly cute outfit I woke up 3 hours early for to put together? I'm actually spotting a cute yellow tank top and blue Minnie rah-rah skirt, complete with white and pink flower patterned decorated dolly shoes. Not to mention my make up is on point. I'm actually giving them something to talk about, but instead they find the topic about me and Syaoran more interesting. Oh life is so cruel! *sniff* *sniff* I bounded round the corner to an empty hall way. I decided to wait for Tomoyo there. She knows me well, because she's aware that whenever I want to get away from people I always go to places that are empty where I can think and not feel like I'm being watched or observed by anyone.

I crouched down to the floor and into a sitting position. A shadow was towering over me, and me thinking that it was Tomoyo I decided to act first.

"I know you must think I am a total melodrama for speaking in that way-"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I think," came a manly voice.

Wait! What?! Since when did Tomoyo's voice get so deep? That's when I decided to look up and I was met with deep amber orbs that held me precisely in their gaze.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. I don't need anything from you," he replied. Ok then why is he here. "I just wanted to know why it's such a bad thing to be engaged to a guy like me?"

That's when I got up from my spot so that I could look him in the eye neck and neck, not that it made much of a difference considering he is already a whole head taller than me. That's when I realised something.

"Why do you want to know? I mean, why should you care what I think and feel?" I put a hand to my mouth in mock surprise. "Oh my! Is the cold and expressionless Syaoran Li actually upset about what I said?" for the second time this morning a scornful laugh was heard from my lips.

"Not that I'm upset, just shocked." said Li.

"Yeah! Because your pride was actually damaged, right?" was my retort. With that he began to turn and walk away.

"I don't even know why I bothered myself in the first place," he said while walking away from me. How dare he, no one walks away from Sakura Kinomoto and think its fine.

"Then why did you bother? Is there something I should know?" I shouted back to him, this caused him to stop in his tracks. After a while of pondering within himself Li finally decided to turn back around to me. His face met my face head on.

"You mean, you're telling me you really don't know?" He asked. As if making sure of something.

My lips started to quiver nervously all of a sudden. Where did all the confidence go, I wonder. "Kn-know wh-what?" I asked, but before I voiced the question I already knew I was afraid of the answer.

Then he smirked, so proud of himself for something. "Nothing, well its not my place to say actually. Better yet, why don't you ask your father, I'm sure he must have all the answers to your questions."

What? What has my father got to do with all of this? "Why should I ask my father?" He just shrugged his shoulders, that smug look maintained on his expression and with a wave of his hand the hell raiser Li Syaoran was gone, down the corridor, away from my questioning gaze.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" I swear to god when I find that Li he is going to be so dead!

As if on cue, my best friend in the whole wide world decided to appear. She watched the expression on my face and immediately knew something was up.

"Hey, I just saw Li walking down that way. Is everything ok?" she asked, rushing to my side.

"I hate that boy!" I screeched most exasperatedly. As if to punch someone I positioned my hands into fists and imagined Li standing in front of me, I jabbed with my right then jabbed with my left, both blows aiming for his imaginary face.

"What happened? Did he say anything to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"We just had a brief chat, that's all," I answered. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I had to seek every corridor in order to find you. Sometimes finding you is not easy because I always have to look in the most empty of all places."

"O, right," I picked up my back off the floor and proceeded to walk to my next class with Tomoyo by my side. "I mean, I really don't know what's going on. All of a sudden these rumours just appeared out of no where and the thing is Li won't even deny them. I mean, what did he mean by 'I should ask my father'," I said putting on a fake Li voice in mock imitation.

"Don't know, I'm not really sure. Maybe he is right. Maybe the best thing to do is ask your dad. He might know something about Li that has to do with you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just ask him tonight," I agreed. Finally we reached our next class. I like this class, because Eriol is also with us. The class which I have so much fun in because all my friends are with me is: French. We never understand what the teacher is saying so we don't pay any attention to her. I mean come on, this an English speaking country, so speak ENGLISH for crying out loud and I actually might past the damn teachers class. Ah well! No matter how many times I tell her that though she never listens. But I must say we do have a lot of fun being together in one room.

When we entered, Eriol was already in the class waiting for us with our seats saved. Tomoyo sat on one side of him and I sat beside Tomoyo.

"Hey Eriol," I greeted him. Ever since he and Tomoyo began going out I kinda learned to respect him. I mean, who ever can keep Tomoyo on a leash definitely deserves some commiseration.

"Hi, Sakura. O yeah, congrats on the engagement!" he says, a bit too excited to my liking. And in an instant my face turned sour.

"Um…honey, its not best to mention the engagement to Sakura, You see, she just confirmed it for me that it is actually and in fact not true. Plus she gets real pissed up when you mention rumours that are also 'apparently' not true," says Tomoyo, and might I add that she put a lot of emphasis on the word 'apparently' I'm not even going to ask what that is all about. Right now I just want to make it through the day and cheerleading practice without someone coming up to me regarding the stupid rumours.

Lunch time went by surprisingly well. As soon as I sat on our usual table I gave everyone a little pep talk about how false the rumours were and that there is absolutely no way I would ever be engaged to a guy like Syaoran Li. After I said that, another set of rumours started circulating about how it was Li who started the rumours regarding our non existing engagement in order to become popular, after all it'd mean he is dating the ever so pretty and popular Sakura Kinomoto. This was all due to the nasty blasts my dear friends were saying about Li. As conceited as it may have sounded, I have to say I liked that one better.

Cheerleading practice was also ok. After managing to clear everything at lunch time I no longer had people whispering nonsensical things behind my back anymore. Wow! It truly feels good to be popular. But what I just could not seem to shake off was what Li said to me earlier on. Ask my father? What on Earth could he possibly mean by that?

Well just to tell you that as soon as I got home the first thing I did was go to my father's study. He was actually already in the room with a guest. But I ignored this straight away. I do not wait for anyone. I barged through the door, my mind demanding I must have all my questions answered or else.

"Father!" I exclaimed upon meeting his gaze. My brunette father, whose light golden brown eyes were currently covered by small but squared spectacles rose from his seat impulsively to my sudden abrupt entry. "There are a few rumours circulating the school that I'm engaged to some lame freak who is like a total loner and I want nothing to do with him. What I found really weird actually and quite the surprise was that he told me to come straight to you. I was like O.M.G of course because like what would MY father have to do with a saddo like him, right daddy?" I said all in one go.

"Sakura," he began, motioning me to sit down on the vacant seat next to the one that was already occupied and was opposite his desk. "Please have a seat, we have something to tell you."

I gave him a questioning look but did as I was told anyway by sitting straight down on my seat. Now is it me or did things just get a lot more serious?

"What is it, Daddy?" I asked him.

"First, let me introduce you to someone." he said, turning his gaze to the person sitting beside me on the occupied seat. It was a very elegant looking lady, dressed in a long white kimono and her shadow black long hair was tied up in a traditional bun. Wow! The lord just had to pick this day of all the other 365 days of the year to make me endure so much shock and unexpected events. "This is Ms. Li Yelan."

Hmmm, Li, now where have I heard that name from? Not really thinking about it too much I decided to acknowledge the person with my greetings. "Hello, nice to meet you." I said, shaking this person's hand.

"She is the mother of a male student who had just been recently transferred to your school.. I believe his name is Syaoran Li," my dad said, and he turned his face to Ms Yelan as if to confirm this fact. Now my heart beat has increased its paste. Something is coming up that I do not even think I want to know. "Well, you see Sakura, Ms Yelan and your mother were very good childhood friends. They actually grew up together. Ms Yelan was even present by your mother's death bed when she gave birth to you. In fact, before your mother died her last remaining wish was that you and Li Syaoran be married together. So basically, in order to answer all of your questions, they're not rumours Sakura, they're true. Syaoran Li is your betrothed."

Shock was written on over my face, I was so gob smacked, my brain could not even produce any words at that moment. I was so shocked that I think I almost forgot my name and what I was doing in my fathers study. And to make it even worse, Li Yelan just had to go and say something like "I guess you're going to have a 'lame freak, total loner and a complete saddo' for a husband." Wow, is it me or did things just get a lot worse and exceedingly dramatic?

Well I hope you guys enjoy that. Tale care and don't forget to review. OOO and don't forget to tell me what you think about my poem. It suddenly came to me actually, its about domestic violence and abusive relationships. Oh yeah! I promise to reply to your messages in the next chapter if you have any.


End file.
